kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Terran Era - 2055-2128 This time marks the last days of the Earth as humanity's sole home. Downhill: 2055 - 2059 A shortage of oil triggers a global meltdown as nations fight for control of scarce resources. Tensions run high as what starts as a limited strategic release of nuclear weapons snowballs into a bitter exchange of warheads aimed at civilian population centers. When the dust clears it becomes clear that a new way will have to be found to survive and to secure the raw materials needed for society to continue. The Extrasolar Colonization Plan: 2060 - 2090 With the natural resources of Earth all but tapped out, and the continued survival of humanity at stake, it is deemed necessary to begin colonizing other planets. The decision to begin colonizing other planets and moons which can support life is made. A coalition is formed of the richest Earth world companies and governments, and called the UCN, or United Colonial Nations . They begin planning for their future. In order to colonize the outlying planets, Earth has a number of things to do. These include: * Taking the time to identify planets ideal for colonization. * Evolution of space propulsion technology to travel at near light speeds in order to reach the planets. * Evolution of cryotechnology ("ice-nod"), to send the crew/passenger into deep sleep for the duration of the journey to the target planets. * Building the fleet of deep-spacecraft. * Traveling to the planets. * Building the infrastructure of society on the newly colonized planet. * Transport network - roads/rail/tunnels. * Energy creation and distribution. * Communications networks. * Housing/shelter. * Manufacturing plants. * Water and waste management. The process of building and deploying ships will take upwards of 30 years. As it's in the UCN's best interest to support privatization for the sake of finance, they also allow other companies/governments to fund their own colonization projects, but under the strictures of the global (UCN) owners. Some immensely wealthy companies are also able to finance their own colonization, among them, the Helghan Corporation, which has made its sizable fortune in energy and industrial refinement. The global government(s) issue licenses to pursue colonization projects under strict criteria. Violation of these rules is considered a very serious infraction, warranting economic penalty - continued infractions, depending on the circumstance, could result in anything from stiffer penalties, economic sanctions, and finally expulsion from the UCN or even military action as a last resort. Exploration: 2095 - 2110 The colony ships begin to leave Earth, bound for various planets within the Terran Solar System. As colonization is still in its infancy, the UCN has not yet managed a way to skillfully deal with the massive amounts of administration necessary to deal with all these new colonies on top of their own significant requirements as a newly minted agency. They are, in a word, swamped. They rely on stiff economic penalties and overwhelming military force to keep the colonies and habitats in line. The UCN retains a defense force levied from volunteers all across the colonies, although many colonies still retain their own armed forces, the UCN is widely recognized to have the highest tech and best trained troops. What they don't have is a lot of them. The defense force is conceived as a temporary solution at best. The UCN Survey of Alpha Centauri System: 2111 The first ships, having left ten years ago, begin to arrive in the Alpha Centauri system. The system is a "hub" system between Earth and the outlying proposed colony sites and thus will come to hold great significance in the years to follow. Initially two worlds are pinpointed for colonization - a rocky world around Alpha Centauri A and a lush Eden planet around Alpha Centauri B. The UCN reserves the colonization rights of Alpha Centauri to itself - not opening them up for competitive bidding, according to its charter responsibilities. Inauguration of the UCA: 2113 The UCN defense force is dissolved due to allegations of incompetence, corruption and bureaucratic inefficiency. Part of this deal is the formation of the United Colonial Army now the only legally permitted military force on Earth or her stellar dominions. The UCA Navy is the first service branch formed. The Omen: 2116 A cluster of six colony ships, Archon, Triumph, Pacifica, Jericho, Seraph, and Harbinger completely drop off the tracking imager during a particularly intense solar flare. Contact cannot be re-established with them. The last transmissions from the ship seem to indicate a catastrophic systems failure. At the time, all hands are presumed lost. The loss of the colony ships is a significant financial hit for the UCN. They simply cannot afford to fund another interstellar colonization effort of the same size, and the chances of a smaller colony failing are too high. In a mood of desperation the UCN opens the bidding on the settlement rights for the Alpha Centauri system - and after a highly competitive bidding process they are won by the Helghan Corporation. The post-bidding news is full of allegations of vote fixing and bribery - and much is made of the fact that the corporation has a fleet of colony ships almost completed - but nothing is proven. Key to the success of the Helghan bid is underwriting and credit from the Interplanetary Banking Guild - in return for some 10% of Colonial profits once the colony is established. The Helghan journey to Alpha Centauri: 2118 - 2127 The journey is difficult at best and although the cryo-sleep, or 'ice-nod' chambers work well they do not work perfectly. 2% of the total Helghan population expires en route. Upon reaching the nearer planet, named Helghan, there is some dismay as scientists realize that life here will be hard. Despite enormous free-energy resources, the ecosystem on Helghan is extremely poor. A prefabricated space station is left in orbit around Helghan, with volunteers who elect to stay and seed the surface with automated refineries and power generators. The rest of the ships take a chance on their dwindling resources and push on to the second planet - which they name Vekta after Helghan Corporation CEO Philip Vekta. Early Vektan Era - 2129-2155 This era marks the early days of the colonies of Alpha Centauri. The planets are settled, the infrastructure established and slowly things are built up. This period ends at the beginning of the great boom on Vekta. The Settlement of Vekta: 2129 The first ships arrive on Vekta. Roughly 12 colonies are founded during the years 2129 to 2140. Vekta, roughly Earth-sized, is an agrarian and idyllic world, full of natural splendor and lushly forested - an Eden. Agricultural produce skyrockets on Vekta - the colony quickly becomes able to feed itself. Settlement of the Altair system: 2133 The planetary colony of Gyre is founded in the adjacent Altair system. Gyre is largely ocean, smaller than Vekta and colder, with millions of tiny islands dotting the surface. As the first colonies get underway the UCA discovers that communications does not allow it to efficiently manage colonial defense from a central headquarters. To combat inefficiency the UCN creates the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance - a concept which allows systems of varying degrees of integration to enjoy membership of a unified defense alliance. The UCN provides backup, training and equipment whilst the local Colonial Administration provides funds and men. ISA duties are to include revenue gathering, policing and local defense. The local ISA commands are subordinate directly to the civilians of the UCN and not under the military command of the UCA, and all ISA's are completely independent of each other, their strength and budget determined solely by the funds the local authority authorizes. ISA Altair and ISA Alpha Centauri are among the first ISA Commands created. Colonization of Vekta is secured: 2135 Despite some very rough early years - and numerous occasions when the colony was almost wiped out - the initial Helghan settlers manage to make the Vektan colony secure. In addition their space station around the world of Helghan is perfectly positioned to service the ships passing through Alpha Centauri between Earth and the new colonies. Starships come here to be supplied, maintained and refueled. On top of this many tankers begin to ply the routes between Helghan and their home worlds, bringing vital energy resources that command top prices. The money starts to roll in - offsetting the need to import comforts, medical supplies and food to the space station. Establishment of the Helghan Protectorate: 2138 Communications technology improves to the point where real-time communications are possible between Helghan and Vekta. The government on Vekta establishes the Helghan Protectorate, whereby both worlds are administered from Vekta. Helghan taxes and energy are now pouring directly into the Vektan market without going through the ISA, whilst Vekta provides Helghan with a wider and healthier variety of foodstuffs and luxuries. Employment is at 95% and morale skyrockets on both worlds. A new emblem is created that is symbolic of the mutually dependent relationship between Helghan and Vekta - three interlinked arms labeled Peace, Justice and Freedom. The Helghan Protectorate forms the first legally recognized militia service that is not part of the direct ISA or UCN/UCA chain of command. They are small and lightly armed, performing only customs, police and ceremonial duties. Nevertheless the ISA views them as something of a challenge and threat and imposes strict limitations on their size and equipment. In addition, all officers of the Helghan Militia are to be provided by the ISA. Infrastructure of Helghan is completed: 2149 Much of the infrastructure of industry has been laid by now, everything from turbines to the massive processing facilities in the Helghan wastes. The Helghan Corporation is now in the main completely self-sufficient and in the possession of vast sums of money and power which they can use to supply the rapidly expanding human universe, earned by selling energy to the passing colony ships, the newly established colonies, and with Earth itself. Their presence on Earth is now minimal - most of their assets and offices are located on Vekta. Inauguration of the Helghan Administration: 2152 With the increasing complexity of managing the colonies on Helghan and Vekta the Helghan Corporation decides to set itself up as a civil administration. This expanded charter allows it to take over all local administration duties from the ISA, levy taxes against the entire population and reorganize all social services - however they are still bound by strict ISA regulations on ship construction, orbital industries and the establishment of new colonies on their worlds. The Helghan/Vektan purchase: 2155 The Helghan government turns in a significant tax-surplus in each budget, stockpiling the money away in case of disaster. By 2155 this stockpile has gotten so big that the Helghan Administration makes an offer to the ISA to purchase the Alpha-Centauri system outright - allowing them to avoid sending their yearly tithe to Earth in favor of a fee paying system for individual services, such as support of the local ISA Command. The UCN, which would have normally outright rejected the offer, is currently cash poor - other colonial endeavors are costing them heavily. The idea of getting a big cash payout up front followed by negotiable fees with no requirement for the UCN to underwrite any colonial costs is too attractive to refuse - and so the UCN Senate votes to go forward with the Helghan/Vektan purchase by a majority. Platinum Era - 2156-2199 This era marks the heights of Vektan/Helghan civilization - before the dark days of the coming war. The Platinum Age: 2156 - 2190 Free to invest and tax in their colonies as they wish a period of runaway economic and industrial growth grips the Helghan Administrations two worlds. The automated refineries on Helghan are expanded and developed; the orbital shipyard becomes the largest orbital structure outside the Terran system. The Helghan system is a "hub system" that connects Earth to its colonies - every ship must travel through Helghan to get anywhere. The Helghan Administration begins to charge each ship for the privilege - allegedly a fee for traffic control, customs, search and rescue, and other such services. In reality, it is a thinly disguised tariff upon all trade in space. Helghan based ships are granted a residence permit that frees them from some charges, encouraging some shipping companies to relocate. Tensions: 2198 The UCN grows concerned at the increasing domination that Helghan is exerting over star travel and space trade - traditionally under UCN control. They also become frustrated that the Helghan are creating vast wealth off the backs of colonial endeavors that the UCN itself has underwritten. It levies stricter controls and tariffs on all space traffic and taxes the colonies more heavily than ever before - using the money to expand the UCA, the UCA Navy receiving the bulk of the new budget. For the first time the UCA Navy develops large scale troop transports and the new heavy cruisers- warships clearly designed principally to smash the ISA fleets of the outer colonies and invade them by force. As part of these new regulations several privileges granted to the Helghan Administration as part of the Helghan/Vektan Purchase are rescinded - specifically the right to a large home fleet and tariffs on shipping. The Helghan Administration refuses, but does agree to high-level talks on a compromise solution. Back home, however, the wealthy people of Vekta and the powerful companies in orbit around Helghan pressure the Helghan Administration not to budge on the issues of tariffs or self-defense. The Secession: 2199 Despite multiple attempts to negotiate a settlement, the talks between the UCN and Earth fail to bring a mutually satisfactory resolution. Earth flat out demands compliance from the Helghan Administration and the Helghan Administration responds by formally seceding from the UCN, declaring itself an independent colony. The UCN considers retaliation by slamming an embargo on trade with Helghan, but this is deemed to be counterproductive - the Helghan would simply prevent any trade ships reaching Earth and Earth can no longer survive for any length of time without colonial resources. The decision is made to send a powerful UCA Navy fleet to seize control of the navigation points between the colonies and Earth in the Helghan system. Protecting the flow of colonial trade to Earth would allow a blockade of Helghan itself by the UCN and bring this matter to resolution. First Extrasolar War - 2199-2204 This marks the lowest ebb of Vektan/Helghan civilization - the system makes a bold stand for freedom and fails. War comes to Alpha Centauri. The Helghan Police action: 2200 As the situation worsens, the Helghan Administration attempts to first co-opt and then expel all ISA forces from Vekta and Helghan. The ISA Marines and Navy respond with lethal force and a number of skirmishes erupt on and around the two colony worlds. Despite their overwhelming numeric superiority, Helghan troops are poorly equipped, trained and inexperienced and many ISA forces escape the initial fighting. The experienced ISA troops and ships scatter to conduct hit and run operations from hidden bases. The First Extrasolar War: 2201 The UCA Navy fleet dispatched in 2199 arrives at the Helghan system - hooking up with the local ISA ships and quickly moving to secure the navigational points. The main force of the fleet heads to the planet Helghan itself, to blockade it, but the massed custom fleets of the Helghan Administration attempt to break the blockade by engaging the UCA Navy fleet in battle. The UCA Navy cruisers prove to be untouchable by the much smaller Helghan vessels and the fleet action is a massacre, with almost the entire Helghan fleet being destroyed or disabled. During the fighting, however, the massive orbital structure is destroyed under mysterious circumstances. The UCA claim that the Helghan aboard the station fled to the planet below and sabotaged it to prevent it from falling into UCA hands. The Helghan Administration claim that the UCA fired on the station deliberately. The true story never emerges but, as a result of it the Helghan Authority declares war on the UCN. The UCA Navy fleet decides that dropping directly onto Helghan would be a waste of resources and lives - leaving a picket fleet to watch the planet, they push on to Vekta. The End of the First Extrasolar War: 2202 The combined ISA and UCA Navy fleet arrives around Vekta and quickly subdues the remnants of the Helghan Customs Service in orbit. Initially the Helghan Administration threatens to fight to the last man, but after a devastating demonstration of orbital bombardment they quickly yield to the inevitable. The Helghan Administration is shut down - all senior civil servants are arrested, as are any executives of the Helghan Corporation. Many escape into hiding. When the courier ship returns from Alpha Centauri with the news the UCN Senate debates the matter - eventually determining that the Helghan are too unruly to ever settle comfortably within the UCN, but also that the ISA needs a colony nearby to keep an eye on them and stop them from causing trouble in the future. A decision of debatable fairness is drafted and a broken Helghan Administration can do little more than rubberstamp it. The local ISA takes over administration of Vekta. New colony ships of loyal UCN civilians start to be sent from Earth to expand the Vektan colony. The harsh consequences of rebellion are not lost on the other colonies - the UCN's right to regulate and tax space shipping is never challenged again. The Resistance: 2202 - 2204 Helghan extremists begin a terrorist campaign in an attempt to make the occupation of Vekta too expensive for the ISA. Although the majority of Vektan Helghan simply want to live out their lives peacefully, sufficient numbers of the local populace assist the guerrilla movement to enable it to flourish. Bombings, ambushes and shootings against the UCN minority become more common - Vekta is no longer an innocent paradise. Early Helghan Era - 2204-2340 The loyalist Helghan peoples leave Vekta on a trek to the harsh and unforgiving world of Helghan. Long seen as a chemical and mineral storehouse, now Helghan must be tamed - but it changes the Helghan as much as they change it - if not more. This era covers the early days on Helghan. The First Crystern Union is formed: 2204 A crime organization and syndicate is formed by a former ISA Admiral Clayton Crystern just 3 months after the first Extrasolar War. Clayton Crystern grows his organization on Trylon IV. The Exodus: 2204 - 2210 The ISA governor general of Vekta responds to the growing terrorism by clamping down harder and harder on the local Helghan population. Finally, in desperation, many prominent Helghan families pool their wealth to purchase the old colonizing ships and get them space worthy again - the community appoints a spokesman to speak with the ISA governor and request permission for the Helghan people to resettle on Helghan - joining those few souls who escaped from the transfer station there. The ISA agrees and the Helghan exodus begins, shuttling millions of disaffected Helghan colonists from Vekta to the growing Helghan colonies. Neither the ISA nor the UCN want to foot the bill for establishing this colony, preferring to leave the Helghan to either survive or die on their own merits. In order to legitimize this action, the UCN formally recognizes the Helghan Administration as a sovereign nation and declares the planet of Helghan to be their territory in perpetuity - subject to ISA blockades and restrictions until diplomatic relations are normalized. The Surface of Helghan formally settled: 2215 - 2220 The bleak existence on Helghan is a far cry from the paradise of Vekta. Initial casualties due to illness, storm damage and starvation are very high. Within ten years, though, the death rate subsides as the Helghan begin to adapt to their surroundings. Slowly a civilization arises from the refugee camps and token Helghan industry and food production starts again. Hardships: 2220 In 2220 the heads of the various refugee camps come together for the first time to reform the Helghan Administration. 90% of the Refugee camps agree to collectivize their resources and labor in order to cooperate in the rebuilding of their civilization. Disturbing medical problems are found to be common throughout the colony - exotic radiation and storms have serious effects on the longevity of the human being. Medical support from the ISA is non-existent and indigenous facilities are too primitive. The wearing of masks for those who work in the outdoors becomes mandatory. Mask wearing becomes the sign of having a working class profession. Even with masks, Lung Burn (as the settlers call it) becomes the primary cause of death in Helghan over the age of thirty. On a positive note, however, vast mineral resources are discovered by the settlers, mining fast becoming one of the more common jobs on Helghan. Helghan approached by the ICSA: 2223 As the colony on Helghan begins to reform the Helghan Administration and secure the basic infrastructure and facilities needed for life again, the Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance approaches them offering membership and support. The ICSA is an unaligned version of the ISA, created to allow worlds that decide to go at it alone to have some sort of support. Despite the ICSA making few demands and offering much help, the Helghan are now paranoid of all outside influences and motivations and strongly decline the offer. The Early Helghan Era: 2223 - 2305 ISA trade sanctions force the Helghast to trade on unfavorable terms for over a decade and initial growth of wealth is slow - despite the unexpected addition of a trade in minerals. Life is short, hard and painful for the majority of Helghans as they fight to cope with poor nutrition, poor environment and grueling work conditions and practices. Frequent austerity drives and a Spartan approach to existence allow the Helghan to survive - and even profit - under these harsh conditions, but the more things improve the more the Helghan become angry at the restrictions imposed upon them by the ISA which are meekly accepted by the cowed Helghan Authority. Construction of the ISA Defense Networks begins: 2304 Several of the richer ISA forces begin construction of elaborate Orbital Defense facilities in favor of maintaining an extensive fleet. The Vektan ISA high command decides to stand down the blockade of Helghan in favor of a smaller customs fleet and its own Orbital Defense network around Vekta. The Inheritors: 2305 The third generation of indigenous Helghan are beginning to be born. Helped along by basic genetic conditioning and the harsh environment they are more suited to the heavy gravity and also feature lungs that are more efficient and resistant to the pollutants on Helghan, and their cells are more resistant to the higher radiation levels. The Birth of Scolar Visari: 2307 The man who would one day be Autarch is born to a wealthy family of hardcore Helghan nationalists. Rumored to be descended from one of the original Helghan Directors, Scolar Visari shows great early promise as a thinker and leader. The Great Depression: 2330 - 2350 Vekta's monopoly of the Helghan trade allows them to develop great wealth - at the expense of reinvestment on Helghan. As the Helghan population increases, more and more of their own wealth is diverted to the feeding and protection of their civilians - this leads to a series of industrial accidents where expensive machinery is not serviced sufficiently to cope with the harsh Helghan conditions. The resulting downtime whilst Helghan pays for the servicing, maintenance and replacement of its old machinery causes a severe economic downturn that lasts almost 20 years. Helghan economists blame the depression on selfish Vektan exploiters. Vekta has its own troubles with the collapse of the lucrative black-market trade in Helghan minerals and energy and can spare no resources for a relief effort. For the first time since 2220, Helghans die of starvation in the cities. Helghast Era - 2340-2357 The tough conditions finally spawn social and economic change. Forced to adapt to a situation so tough that mere humans could never survive it, a charismatic new leader pronounces the birth of the Helghast people: a people no longer human, with a bold drive and vision to succeed. The Crystern Union War: 2340-2341 The First Crystern Union invades Vekta's moon and captures every fortification under ISA control. The ISA Navy immediately sends cruisers with full marine detachments to recapture Vekta's moon before the union can attack Vekta itself. The ISA marines prove to be far superior to the criminals, and quickly take moon back and slaughter the CU forces stationed there, forcing the union to retreat to Trylon IV. The ISA now plans to invade Trylon IV and destroy the Crystern Union before they become a major threat to the sector. A year later the Invasion of Trylon IV begins. ISA General Edgar Morrow leads the invasion. All CU bases was easily destroyed by the ISA. The union did not prove to be any stronger than the Helghast to the ISA. The grand son of Clayton Crystern, Stephen Crystern committed suicide by shooting himself in his main base while the ISA raids the base. All the rest of the CU on Trylon IV ether retreated and hid or surrendered. The First Crystern Union collapsed. The Rise of Visari: 2340-2347 With the economy in the abyss and Helghan morale below that, a singular and remarkable figure rises to prominence: Scolar Visari, the eventual self-proclaimed autarch of Helghan. Visari's ideology is simple and compelling: the Helghan people had once come here as humans, but they are humans no longer. They are different, changed. Changed cosmetically in their travels, changed physically by their residence on the alien planet of Helghan, changed spiritually by the hardships they've endured in every circumstance. The government that has brought them to this end could only give them structure; it could not give them life, could not give them a reason to go on, and could not fully express the magnitude of the transformation. The world has changed us, Visari claims, and now it is our turn to change the world. Visari's oratorical skill and magnetic personality draws many of the disaffected public to his cause. It spreads among them like wildfire and galvanizes them in a single recognition: that they are one people, one nation, united against all aggressors. More significantly, perhaps, Visari is the first to give voice to what will later become the keystone of the Helghast agenda: their identity as an entirely new and entirely superior race – the 'extra-human' race. He goes on to preach the militaristic, absolutist values that will become the trademark of the Helghast. More importantly, he transforms the value of mask-wearing – once a badge of low station – and makes it integral to the Helghan identity. There is nothing shameful in its history, Visari tells the people. It is testament to their fortitude to wear the mask. And the Helghan rally around him, rich and poor alike. Phantom Talon Corp, a private military contractor (PMC) is established in 2344. The Kenunstun Consortium is formed: 2346 After an ISA prison break in Diortem and the prisoners escaped Vekta, the inmates' leader, Cortex Kenunstun decided to create a crime syndicate. Birth of the Helghast: 2347 Visari coins the term "Helghast" in a public speech. Its purported origin is from the Old English word, "ghast", meaning "spirit", or "ghost", connoting great fear. Visari states that they are no longer what they once were. Where they were once human and spiritless, their generations on Helghan, their sufferings; these have forged them into a new race, the only truly 'living' race. Whatever the etymology, the name sticks. Feigning an attempt on his life to garner public support, Visari leads a military coup backed by a popular uprising to assume the title of autarch. He seizes unrestricted power from the Helghan Administration and begs the army for 10 years of unchallenged authority to reforge the Helghast into a true independent power. As part of his plan, Visari begins a major enlargement of the Helghast military. A secondary aspect of the Helghast revolution is a cultural evolution, led personally by Visari to change the face of Helghan society. Visari bans the use of written English in 2349, devising a new Helghast alphabet to be used in its place. Plans for an entirely new Helghast language are never fully implemented due to the logistical difficulties, but the ideal of this linguistic separation remain dear to Visari. As a final touch, the old Helghan banner is dropped in favor of a simpler, starker and more dynamic logo. The Helghast Triad becomes the official banner of Helghan: three arrows representing Duty, Obedience and Loyalty signal the new values that Helghast society is based upon. The New Helghan Economy: 2350 Starting with low level smuggling operations but gradually building up in scale, the Helghast begin breaking the ISA embargo of their world to trade directly to black-market suppliers. At first the trade is exclusively to the Vektan energy market, but slowly Visari encourages off-world agents to source their power from Helghan. The whittled down ISA fleet is powerless to do more than put a dent in the trade, and some factions on Vekta question whether the Helghan blockade is even needed at this point. The Helghast rebuild their transfer station, albeit on a more modest scale than before, and trade really starts to take off. The depression officially ends when the Helghast secure a contract with the ICSA for energy and materials. The deal is mutually beneficial, and both parties gain immensely from it. The ISA governor does not increase funding to the ISA Navy, making the issue of containment a moot point. The Second Crystern Union is formed: 2351 The son of Stephen Crystern forms the Second Crystern Union, David Crystern who was a charismatic Leader and criminal mastermind of many bandits of Trylon IV. In 2354 they go off world to build their syndicate elsewhere. Operation Scourge: 2355 June 20th In Pyrrhus, a rebellion calling themselves the Sons of Helghan are formed to attempt an overthrow of the Empire. Colonel Radec initiates Operation Scourge immediately upon hearing this news, locking the entire city of over 25 million people down. The mission was simple, kill any and all traitors that dare go against what the Helghast Traid stands for. Captain Marvidakis, under Radec's orders, led the operation into the city, lasting ten hours. Many Helghast were killed in the firefight, with the majority of the Sons being killed, and the rest sent into hiding or on the run. 21st Prime Legion is formed: 2355 July 21st Captain Tikverin Marvidakis formed his unit: 21st Prime Legion, commissioned by Colonel Radec. The Second Defense platform begins construction: 2356 Concerned by the Helghast military build up in progress, the ISA governor orders the construction of an additional orbital defense platform to complement the 52 year old defense network already in place. ISA General Stuart Adams is appointed the military commander of the network. Second Extrasolar War: 2357 - 2385 Finally back on their feet, filled with national pride and hungry for vengeance, the Helghast embark on the greatest military campaign in recorded history, starting with their lost homeland: Vekta. Invasion of Vekta: 2357 - 2360 On August 28th, 2357, a nigh uncountable number of Helghast warships pour into the Vektan atmosphere, due to severe malfunctions within the Vektan SD platforms, leaving only the outdated, unprepared and numerically inferior ISA warships to defend the planet. In a swift, brutal space battle, the ISA fleet is decimated and the SD platforms are boarded, handing complete aero-space domination to the invaders. Imperial troops storm the surface of Southern Vekta, conquering nearly half the world in a matter of hours. Early next morning, Helghast forces approach the planetary capital, Vekta City. Battle for the Capital: 2357 - 2359 The Vektan RRF, led by a young Captain Jan Templar, and the Helghast 3rd Army, under Joseph Lente, clash in the streets of Vekta's largest and most heavily populated city. Uncountable lives on all sides are lost, as Templar and the RRF put up a strong, but doomed defense of the city. After nearly two years of heavy urban fighting, Templars' last barricade falls, and he, along with Vekta City and the rest of the RRF, fall before the sheer might of the Empire. Their sacrifice is not in vain; the bulk of the invading army is exhausted, and the ISA survivors have been given invaluable time to regroup and prepare a stronger defense in the northern hemisphere. Battle of Diortem: 2358 With Vekta city under siege, Helghast Colonel Vyktor Kratek decides to initiate another assault northwards onto the strategic ISA city of Diortem. Kratek chooses to hire Phantom Talon Corp's services to execute ISA admiral, Alex Grey (in her cruiser just above Diortem) and destroy the Cruiser for Kratek's ground forces led by Captain Marvidakis to move in the city. Phantom sends Arran Danner and Damian Ivanov to do this mission while Kratek's fighters distracts the ISA's Navy forces. Helghast Commander Soteris and his squad aids Danner and Ivanov battle in the Grey's cruiser. The mission was successful with Grey killed and by planting C4 on the cruiser's reactor, the cruiser was destroyed, allowing a ground assault on the already beleaguered ISA defenders, who are ultimately routed and destroyed, giving the Helghast another foothold north of the equator. Battle of Adenshin: 2358 - 2359 Helghast General Armin Metrac and Colonel Tendon Cobar pushed against the ISA forces in southern Vekta while main invasion force under Joseph Lente pushed into the northern hemisphere. Colonel Cobar deployed 21st Prime Legion and Helghast 2nd Battalion 3rd Company towards Adenshin. ISA Colonel Laurence Shaw's 5th Army, was destroyed. Shaw surrendered and was executed by Helghast Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. Many ISA medical personnel also surrendered and offered to help the Helghast wounded, Captain Marvidakis accepted the offer. Three days latter at the end of the battle, Colonel Cobar ordered Captain Marvidakis to execute the ISA medics, which he accepted and followed. Assault on Rayhoven Air Base: 2359 In April of 2359, things are looking grim for the ISA on Vekta; nearly two-thirds of the world, including the capitol city, is in enemy hands, the most veteran troops, the RRF, have been all but wiped out, and orbital support is non-existent. Feeling confident that the back of the ISA has been broken, Lente decides to push forward and take Rayhoven airbase, which will give the invaders reach of their final objective: The Southern Hills Nuclear ICBM stockpile, used by the ISA as a deterrent to keep their cities in line. If the Helghast succeed in taking the SD platforms as well as the nuclear weapons, the Vektan government will have no other option but to surrender. What Lente does not know, however, is that his most trusted aide, Colonel Gregor Hakha, has betrayed him, and informed the ISA of the impending attack. When Lente's 3rd Army moves onto the air base, they are quickly taken by total surprise as an incredibly well fortified and prepared ISA army meets them in the mountain ranges, causing the Helghast assault to be halted and pushed back, taking heavy casualties in their first major defeat of the Vektan Campaign. This victory gave the ISA military and civilian population a much needed morale boost, as well as making the Helghast commanders choose to be more cautious for the next several months, leading to a lull in combat for the remainder of the year. UCN Offensive: 2360 By January in 2360, the UCN realizes that the local ISA forces are not strong enough to defeat the Empire alone, and decide that the conflict has gone too far. The UCN sends a massive fleet as reinforcements to Vekta, each ship with a full compliment of elite UCN Marines to bolster the local population. But, just as Visari had planned, the Orbital Defense Platforms are re-activated by the traitorous General Stuart Adams and the Imperial engineers on the station, and they obliterate the fleet in a massive surprise ambush. A handful of their Naval vessels manage to retreat back to Earth, but this victory was not without cost to the Helghast; the Orbital Defense Platform is beyond repair, and 1/3 of the Helghast fleet was destroyed. Launching of Red Dust About a month after the failure of the UCN attack, the Vektan ISA, knowing that they are beyond help from any external forces, decide to launch a massive nuclear weapon, codenamed Red Dust, onto Diortem, now the Forward Helghast Command Center. The choice of targets is based on the fact that Diortem does not have the defenses to ward off a nuclear attack, unlike Vekta City, where the Helghast have had enough time to dig in and create powerful defenses (such as interceptor missiles to avoid any nuclear retaliation). The resulting explosion destroyed the vast majority of the city, as well as many Helghast troops and officers. Although it took away a lot of manpower from the Helghast forces, soldiers outside of the blast radius did not suffer from the radiation, due to the fact that they are resistant to it from their time in Helghan. Unfortunately for the ISA, Visari immediately jumps at this opportunity, launching a massive propaganda campaign across Vekta. A large portion of the population quickly lose faith and trust in their government, leading to far fewer enlistments for the ISA, as well as more support from the occupied peoples in the south towards the Helghast. Fall of Vekta: Late November, 2360 With public support on the Empire's side, most of the planet under their control and reinforcements now landing daily thanks to space domination, the Empire finally decides to unleash their final push into the north of Vekta. Imperial troops mass in the radioactive husk of Diortem, without any knowledge from the ISA, who are preparing from an attack by the troops stationed in the capital. On November 7th, The Imperial 5th, 7th and 9th armies surge forth from the ash clouds of Diortem, tearing into the largely undefended settlements and bases in their path. As the last continent falls to the invaders, the Vektan Senate and top remaining military officials board the last few ISA cruisers at their disposal and retreat to the only remaining ISA planet in the system, Gyre. All ships successfully escape, thanks to the losses sustained by the Helghast during the UCN offensive earler in the year. Late that night, Imperial cheers can be heard throughout Helghan and Vekta. Burned, blood-stained and on the brink of ruin, Alpha Centauri is now almost completely back in Imperial hands. Second Extrasolar War goes Cold: 2360 - 2370 The war takes an uneasy break, but no negotiation, peace talks, or cease fire agreements are made. The fighting may be over for a time, but the war is far from over. Settlement and Fortification of Gyre: 2361 The ISA Senate and High Command settle on Gyre along with the remaining ISA population able to escape. With the help of remaining Vektan prospectors and miners, the ISA creates a massive fortress which they dub Fort Templar, in honor of the fallen Captains' valiant efforts on Vekta several years ago. They construct powerful defenses around said fortress, hoping to stave off the inevitable Helghast attack. Military bases are built throughout the many islands dotting the planet's surface, and every able-bodied male is urged to join the armed forces. Women, children and the elderly are fed constant wartime propaganda, and the planet adopts a total war economy. Gyre will not repeat the mistakes of Vekta: when the Helghast come, the ISA will be ready. Ascension Program Begins on Vekta: 2361 With Vekta secured, the Helghast decide to initiate steps to protect the existence- and reproduction -of their species. Centered initially around the radioactive ruins of Diortem, human settlers on Vekta are forcibly brought to the city under the guise of rebuilding and repairing the settlement. In actuality, they are the first subjects of the Empires' attempts to "evolve" the Vektan human population into true Helghasts. Unfortunately these projects have proven to take too long, and Helghast researchers begin work on bio-engineering, creating a new plan to alter the human genome to quickly convert the remaining population into Helghast. ISA fortify the Alpha Centauri Asteroid Field: 2362 - 2365 As the Helghast Empire builds massive fleets and weapons stockpiles on Helghan, triples food production and converts the human population on Vekta and enlists millions of troops from both worlds, Gyre clearly sees the Empire has no interest stopping their expansionist plans with Vekta. While the Empire focuses in consolidating it's power and building up for another offensive, the ISA decide to fortify the large asteroid field separating Gyre from Helghan space, with thousands of anti ship batteries, spy bunkers and refueling depots being built throughout the fields in anticipation for the inevitable attack. Creation of the Visari Class Battlecruiser The Helghast, realizing the extent of the ISA defensive installations throughout the Alpha Centauri Asteroid Field, decide to upgrade their navy, creating the Visari Class Battlecruiser, equipped with the new Petrusite Accelerator Cannon and armored with thick Titanium-A Grade plating. Due to the massive amounts of resources and manpower required to create it, it is not mass produced, with only 3 battlecruisers being placed in the Helghast fleet. Despite its small numbers they expect them to be crucial to victory over the ISA when the time comes. UCN Downfall: 2361 - 2380 As the war for Alpha Centauri drags on, the UCN begins a slow, but steady collapse. With the total loss of imported Vektan goods and foodstuffs, zero petrusite being shipped to Earth, and the decimation of its once undefeatable Navy, topped with the flow of resources from the remaining 500+ colonies being reduced to a trickle from the war, Earths' economy is sent into freefall. Massive mining operations on Mercury, Titan and the asteroid belt, as well as aggressive terraforming on Venus and Mars keep the public from seeing the looming fall of their place as the elite in the galaxy. Economic Collapse: 2370 Unfortunately, everything the UCN does only delays the inevitable crash in the UCN economy. The planets within the Sol System face unprecedented unemployment, poverty, and homelessness, leading to each world isolating itself to deal with it's own problems. Destruction of Mercury and Venus colonies: 2373 - 2375 Due to the now non-existent support in technological and material aid usually sent from Earth, Mercury's extremely powerful shields that keep the suns' brutal heat and radiation from killing the population, fail from lack of regular repairs and upgrades, and the entire planets' population is wiped out during a violent solar storm. Two years later, similar tragedies befall the inhabitants of Venus, when their domed cities and floating bases fail due to the incredibly caustic atmosphere, along with the crushing pressure, destroys the entire human population of the planet. World War IV: 2371 - 2378 With resources once again dwindling, population growing exponentially and no power outside their own planet, the once mighty United Colonial Nations devolve back into various bickering nations, waging wars over the last meager supplies on Earth. Billions die, and the planet is rendered nearly completely uninhabitable. The scattered survivors are reduced to scavenging nomads, with a worldwide population of only roughly 78,000. Rise of Mars As the Sol System dies around them, the Martian Government chooses to adopt a strong isolationist policy, turning any and all ships away under threat of destruction. Massive terraforming and mining operations keep the economy afloat, and even spur growth as the planet no longer needs to send its own tithe to Earth. As the planet becomes more and more like pre-war Earth, the government switches its policy from isolation to actively urging the scattered survivors within the Sol System to relocate onto the planet, furthering their economic and industrial growth, while also having the unintended side effect of making Mars the only space-faring human society left within the Sol System. Second Extrasolar War Continues: 2370 - 2385 After nearly a decade of building up on both sides with only light skirmishes throughout the system, the Helghast unleash their second, far more devastating wave of invading forces to the last ISA stronghold in their system: Gyre. Battle for the Asteroid Belt: 2370 - 2374 In order to reach Gyre, the Empire needs to take the ISA asteroid field fortifications; a veritable Maginot Line between their respective territories. Virtually the entire Helghast Navy attacks the outer belts with enormous force, while simultaneously taking horrendous casualties. Thanks in large part to the Visari Battlecruisers, the Empire eventually secures the outermost belts, and conquers the bases within them. They initiate an asteroid-hopping campaign, taking the largest and most strategically vital bases, and once they discover the locations of smaller bases from the ISA databases, they simply destroy the smaller asteroids, keeping only the refueling stations in anticipation for the fight on Gyre. After several years, and enormous costs, the Empire eventually secures the final belt in the field. Invasion of Gyre: 2374 - 2385 The ISA have spent nearly two decades preparing for the Helghast invasion of Gyre, and are far more prepared to face the Empires' might in the ultimate rematch. Initial landing attempts are quickly crushed and halted by the ISA defenders for nearly two years, with not a single island falling to the invaders. Not until the Empire sends seven brand new Visari Battlecruisers, along with their attendant fleets, does the situation change. With ten massive ships, and countless smaller supporting vessels, The Helghast resort to a massive orbital bombardment of the southeastern islands, literally punching a hole into the ISA defenses. After the fires subside, the Helghast waste no time in setting up large bases and ports throughout the now uninhabited southeastern islands, taking a large swath of territory within another two years. After this initial push onto Gyre, however, the ISA manage to halt the invaders, keeping roughly 3/4s of the world under their control as massive battles are waged across the islands, sea and air of what becomes known as the Helghast Perimeter, with a perpetual ring of fire surrounding it for many years. Fall of Fort Templar: 2382 What are initially believed to be asteroids impact Gyre in the oceans near Fort Templar, clear on the other side of the globe from the Helghast Perimeter, several years into the fight. The ISA mostly ignore these events, being entirely focused on the war effort. Several weeks later, the Empires' newest weapons of war rise out of the seas and climb onto the cliffs and beaches surrounding the Fortress: the Helghast MAWLR platform, a massive walker that dwarfs even the largest ISA land vehicles and has enough firepower on its own to devastate an entire city; and roughly thirty are now surrounding the ISA's main headquarters. In roughly a two week period, the MAWLRs' raze the mighty fortress to the ground, and cut off the nerve system of the ISA. During the raid, Sergeant Ricardo Velasquez is incidentally stepped on by several MAWLRs on their way to something important, before being targeted directly with the Petrusite Cannon of the last MAWLR for fun. With their logistics and communications now in disarray, the ISA are forced to begin a slow retreat, causing the Helghast Perimeter to consume roughly half the globe over the next year. With MAWLR units tearing up their flanks, incessant aero-space battles and massive Imperial armies bearing down upon them, the last remnant of the Alpha Centauri ISA sends all of it's technological advancements to the other ISA worlds, telling them to prepare for the inevitable. Afterwards, they dig in, ready to make the Empire pay for every inch of dirt they take with blood. Fall of Gyre, End of Second Extrasolar War: 2382 - 2385 Despite the ISA's valiant and brave defense of the planet, they are slowly but surely ground down by the Empire. Three years after their largest and most well-defended fortress fell, the last of the islands fall to Helghast, and the ISA are completely expelled out of the Alpha Centauri System. Despite this, the twenty eight years of warfare haven't been kind to the Helghast forces. Particularly the war for Gyre has decimated a vast portion of the Imperial fleet, with only a fraction of their vessels remaining, and killed millions of Helghast troops. Scolar Visari, knowing this, declares the Second Extrasolar War to be officially at an end, and that Alpha Centauri is Helghan territory in perpetuity. All the while, vast shipyards and training facilities across Helghan, Vekta, the Asteroid Belt and now Gyre, begin the slow, but steady, rebuilding of the Helghast military, now the most dominant power in the known galaxy... The Building of Alliances: 2386 - 2396 With the Empires' victory over the strongest ISA worlds in the galaxy, many human worlds finally come to the realization that the Empire is truly the largest threat to them. An alliance is formed to ward off any possible attacks. The C.C.C. is formed: 2386 Many of the colonies near the Alpha Centauri System once colonized by earth, realizing they are alone, decide to create an alliance, calling it the Confederation of Conjoined Colonies in order to defend themselves against the might of the Helghast, making efforts to build navies and armies of their own and also to create a new widespread human civilization, as the UCN has long since collapsed. Many colonies come into its fold, wanting protection from external forces and realizing that it is their best chance of survival. Later on, after seeing this Confederations capabilities, most of the roughly 200 remaining ISA worlds willingly join into the C.C.C., and make preparations to defend themselves against the Helghast, and possibly even liberate their lost worlds. 21st Prime Legion betrays the Empire: 2386 After being stationed in Pyrrhus, Lieutenant Colonel Marvidakis and his legion stole military equipment and overlords. They disabled the anti-air defenses so they could escape. After the Helghast leaders heard about they're best unit betraying the Empire, they immediately sent out scouts and unit fighters to find and eliminate them. After months of trying to find them, they halt the search and put a bounty on Marvidakis head. The legion captures an abandoned asteroid base under bandit control, wiping them out effortlessly. They later become a Private Military Contractor (PMC). Helghast Empire expands: 2389 The C.C.C. are not the only Alliance formed. The outermost colonies, who have long been loosely affiliated together under the Interplanetary Colonial Strategic Alliance, have grown sick of their rule by the ISA and UCN, due to being treated far more poorly and cruelly than the inner colonies, since they were perceived as something of a threat, and are very slow to trust the successor government of their former oppressors. The estimated 120 worlds under the ICSA banner choose to ally themselves with the most powerful, anti-Confederation force that they can see: the Helghast Empire. Unsurprisingly, Visari accepts, and Evolution Camps, training facilities, and shipyards are built throughout these worlds. After the 21st Legion betrays the Empire, a new special forces unit is created to hunt down external threats to the Empire, the traitor legion being the highest on their priority list. These men and women are put through the most brutal and rigorous training regimen in the galaxy, and outfitted with the absolute best technology the Empire can conceive, with their unit taking the name Najenmik. An unflinchingly loyal soldier named Vikar Detrick passes every Najenmik test and regimen with flying colors, and shows a very sharp, predatory intelligence throughout his dealings. Over several assignments he is shown to be willing to do anything it takes to protect and serve the Empire, as well as all who are under its' banner, regardless of their species. He is chosen to lead this new unit, and his primary directive is to hunt and kill traitors to the Empire. Birth of the I.W.C: 2392 At the same time, the remaining 180 middle-belt of colonies, concerned of the powerful alliances being built up around them, choose to build their own: The Independent Worlds Coalition. This alliance is much looser than the others, with the sole purpose to provide military aid to each other in the event of an attack from the other powers in the galaxy. Now, three large political blocs dominate the majority of the known galaxy, with only a handful of truly independent worlds scattered throughout the fringes of human territory. Battle of Tafin: 2394 PLH forces approached the town of Tafin on Trylon IV until they were fired upon by Tafin's local militia. In a brief, two hour long fight, the militia was quickly decimated since the PLH forces had superior numbers and more high tech weaponry at their disposal. After winning the battle, PLH built Fort Iho near Tafin, named after the Commander of the PLH unit that won the battle. Mars Joins the Confederation: Mid 2396 Knowing that it is the closest civilized planet to the Alpha Centauri System, and feeling they that they would not survive or repel an invasion by the Helghast, Mars decides to join the other colonies in the Confederation, supplying much needed wealth and trade to them. In exchange, the Confederation swears it will help protect Mars from invasion with a portion of its fleet. The Galactic Cold War: 2400 - 2421 The most devastating war in history has forever changed every society involved. With the Empire finally achieving their goals of revenge and power gain, their bloodlust is mostly sated, and now the galaxy enjoys a true, albeit very uneasy, and uncertain, peace. Helghast Buildup Continues While the Helghast have won their war, and have a reduced desire for continued expansion, they still adamantly believe in a powerful and undefeatable military as the strongest and most important aspect of their society. The Empire continues to build massive fleets, and enlist millions of soldiers, while continuing to improve the training and the abilities of their forces, maintaining their status as the dominant military power in the galaxy. C.C.C. Technological Advances While the Empire focuses its' efforts into a vast, and powerful army, the CCC opts to focus on technological advancement, and over time creates technology that completely baffles and astounds the entire galaxy, while maintaining the overall smallest, but best equipped, military of the 3 nations. The I.W.C. Economic Springboard While maintaining a powerful military, the IWC's forces are widely considered the middle ground between the other powers, being competent, but not excelling in any given situation. As a result, the IWC chooses to instead wage economic competition with the other nations, and as a result becomes the most powerful economy in the galaxy. In the case of a war, they plan to take advantage of their strong economy and massive wealth to bribe enemy officers into giving them intel or retreating from battle. Cold War: 2403 The Galactic Cold War begins in earnest as the C.C.C. sends intelligience agents in fear they are going to be attacked, and the Helghast begin to do the same, seeing them as a threat. The IWC is so far largely unaffected, trying to stay neutral. Although there is an uneasy peace between the 3 factions, conflict is widely seen as inevitable by most human and helghast societies. IWC Defensive The IWC, only wishing to defend itself from the other two factions, hires the Second Cystern Union for military protection to undefended planets. The PLH offered to as well, but the IWC declined, knowing that the PLH were under attack from Imperial forces already. Mistrust Tensions begin to build up between the CCC and Helghast. The CCC feels that if the Helghast Empire is not stopped, they will attempt to conquer them, at the same time, the Helghast still consider the CCC to be what remains of the ISA, as they consist of the inner colonies formerly supported by the UCN and ISA. The outer colonies who joined the Helghast, are anxious to take revenge against the former oppressors who had exploited their people for decades. The border between them becomes very tense, with massive fleets stationed on by both the C.C.C. and the Helghast around the border. Patrols from both sides are sent out regularly across the border, checking on enemy movements and agents. Meanwhile, the Helghast completely lock down any traffic between their Empire and the C.C.C., preventing any movement from in or out of their empire. PLH-Najenmik Conflict Spreads The PLH becomes desperate as the Najenmik close in on their last military stronghold, and ask the C.C.C for protection, offering their services in exchange, knowing that it would be difficult for the Helghast to go after them once they enter the already heavily fortified borders of the C.C.C. The C.C.C. accepts their offer, knowing that war is inevitable. Meanwhile, the Helghast Empire are furious at the C.C.C. for protecting the most well-known traitors from the Helghast military, taking it as a direct insult to their Empire and, with the influential suggestions of the Najenmik, make the decision to go to war with the C.C.C. and ready their forces to invade their civilization. Third Extrasolar War: 2421 - Ongoing A simple mercenary band invariably sends the galaxy back into open warfare. Helghast Invasion of Centaurian Border The Helghast assemble a huge fleet of starships and troop carriers at the Centaurian Border, alongside 10 of their Visari Class Battlecruisers, as well as many other ships commanded by vengeful outer colonists. Despite the huge fleet the Helghast have amassed, they nonetheless underestimate their enemy. The Helghast Fleet move through the Draco System, a solar system located inside of the Centaurian Border without habitable planets. Unbeknownst to the Helghast Fleet, the C.C.C. had created the Ghost Class Prowler, a stealth ship using Ghost Cloak technology on a much wider scale, and has the ability to bend light so it can blend in to its surroundings. One of these such Prowlers, known as the Stealthful, managed to warn the C.C.C. fleet of the enemy presence while patrolling the Draco System. The CCC fleet intercepted the Helghast fleet at the gas giant, Veronus, quickly jumping out of hyperspace and destroying a dozen Helghast frigates before they had any idea what was going on. The Helghast fleet were slow to react, and many Helghast ships were badly damaged. The Helghast ships though, soon retaliated, keeping the defenseless troop carriers behind their battlecruisers and frigates. Despite this, the Helghast still took far more casualties than the C.C.C. did. Eventually, the C.C.C. fleet withdrew to its defenses, having struck a critical blow against the Helghast Fleet. The Helghast now realize that their adversary was more of a threat than they had originally thought, and begin creating new strategies to fight their technologically superior enemy. Category:Lore